


Electrify Me

by TheMadKatter13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Canon Universe, Electricity, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Top Loki, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: Thor's lightning has always been pleasing on a visual level, but now Loki wants it to please him on the physical level.





	Electrify Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just got back from the theater a bit ago and even though there are other things I need to be writing, I had to get this idea down and out. 
> 
> If you watch the scene where Thor lightnings down to the rainbow road ([screenshot](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/167647977248/if-you-watch-this-seen-really-really)), like watch it reeeaaallyyy closely, you can see my underwear flying across the room.
> 
> Can't believe they didn't give us The Hug. Fucking cowards.
> 
> EDIT: The lovely Miffy_Liu has translated this work into Chinese and it's available on their [Lofter](http://2438787102.lofter.com/post/1d6cbbca_1287a8f0)!

Loki loved his brother more than anything. His brother was a bit of an idiot at times, but he was strong and he was good and he was beautiful... and he was their father's favourite. Yes, Loki loved Thor more than anything, but he would not 'do anything' for his brother. What Loki did, he most often did for himself alone. Very rarely did he do anything for another's benefit unless it also benefitted himself. 

The first time Thor exhibited signs of his powers, they were mere children, too young for the battlefield and too young even to train with the squires. Loki can no longer remember what the cause was, only that Thor was feeling something so strongly that the tiniest bolts of lightning began to crackle across his skin. Thor was already the most beautiful thing Loki had ever seen in the nine realms, but when he saw that white-blue… he was mesmerized. He wanted nothing more than to provoke it again.

So he did.

It took a great deal of effort to determine what would trigger it, and when what caused it seemed to be only extreme negative emotions, Loki didn't care how angry or sad or upset he made his brother, as long as he go to see that beauty enhanced once more. And it was glorious, especially when it got so much that Thor attacked and Loki could feel those little bolts across his skin, like he was standing within a lightning storm, just by touching his brother's skin.

As they got older, Thor remained as emotional as he'd always been, but Loki's constant antagonization had unintentionally taught Thor the feel of his powers better than training ever could, and he began to learn how to control it. It became more and more difficult to provoke them, but that didn't stop Loki from trying. And as powerful as Thor became in those moments, Loki never once feared for his well-being. He knew his brother well enough to avoid serious harm, but more than that, he knew Thor would never be the cause of any major injury, even when he at his most irrational.

The first time Loki felt cause for concern, it had been years since he'd last seen that entrancing display of emotion. As they stood on that cliffside, the golden remains of their father evaporating into the air, and heard the approaching storm caused by Thor's grief, his heart began to pound in his chest in equal amounts of fear and anticipation. Thor was upset enough to cause him harm now, the rift between them now a chasm in the wake of Loki's lies and mischief on Midgard. Still, despite the gravity of the moment, seeing those sparks dancing around Thor's fingers made Loki happier than he'd been in years.

He was surprised to see them not long after, when Thor face the Hulk in the arena. Only this time, it was something that he had never seen. Larger bolts than Thor had ever been able to produce sparked from his body to the ground, made his eyes glow an arousing shade of blue-white, as if he was filled with lightning from the inside. As much as Loki wanted to leave, before the Hulk caught sight of him, he didn't want to go before the show was over, not when his brother was at his most powerful. Not when Thor was breathtaking from the fight, golden hair shorn short, warpaint streaked down the side of his face, dirty and grimy and glowing. Loki was mesmerized… and so very hard. He did not expect to see it again, especially not so soon.

One of Thor's beautiful blue eyes was gone, the socket nothing more than blood, and though Loki mourned its loss, he did not mourn the power that emerged in its wake. The lightning everywhere and filling his brother with its electrifying magnificence. It was a shame that Loki had his own fight, otherwise he may very well have sat back and watched, even at the threat that Hela would win. Even with the looming threat of the loss of all life in the universe, a universe which Loki did not love, but also could not ruin if it was already destroyed.

Even in his youth, he could not have hoped for such a reaction from his brother, this ultimate display of power, of anger and grief and protection. He could not help but feel slighted by the fact that Thor had never displayed it for him, but he could take what he could get, especially when he knew their time together was undoubtedly limited, should they win.

* * *

"I might give you a hug, if you were actually here."

Loki can't help but smirk as he caught the bottle cap. "I am here," he said.

For a moment, Thor just stared at him. Then he rushed forward and Loki had a brief flash of concern that Thor might actually punch him. He wouldn't put it past his brother, not after the last few years. Especially not after the last few days. He had no cause for alarm though, for Thor's arms wrapped tight around his middle, strong fingers gripping the back of his tunic nearly hard enough to tear the fabric.

" _Brother_ ," Thor breathed into his neck, and as much as Loki loved to fight his brother, loved to provoke and anger him to the point he got reckless with his temper, it had been so long since he'd felt Thor's embrace that he let himself sink into it.

"Brother…" Loki whispered back, folding his arms around Thor's shoulders and scraping the nails of one hand up the back of Thor' skull. As much as Loki appreciated how much the new look suited Thor, he missed the golden strands. Missed the way he used to be able to wrap his fingers in them and tug Thor where he wanted him.

"Do not misunderstand, I'm still angry with you," Thor said, voice and lips soft against Loki's throat. "But I am still happy that you are here, that you are safe and at my side."

Loki considered his next words carefully, and then he said "Just at your side."

There was a feel of a pause from Thor, only for his arms to pull back a moment later. Loki couldn't help but grip tightly at his brother's tunic, unwilling to let him go far. Thor's hands paused at his ribs and his brother ducked his head to look Loki in the eye, gone the days when he had to look up to meet Loki's eyes. He stared at Loki for a long time, Loki's heart thumping too loudly in his chest, and right when Loki was suspecting he was about to be banished from Thor's rooms, Thor bent his head and kissed Loki.

It was a soft touch, tentative in a way it hadn't been since the beginning, but it was a kiss nonetheless. His brother's lips were a gentle caress, and Loki allowed it. For a short time. But while his brother had perhaps been able to sate his hunger with his Midgardian woman, Loki had not had anyone to fill that void, and he was starving. He slid his fingers to the slightly longer hair at the top of Thor's head, touch soft until he growled and gripped tight. Thor jerked in surprise as Loki began to devour his mouth, lust filling his limbs with fire as he half-shoved Thor backwards, in the direction of the bed.

"Loki-" THor began, only to be interrupted when his knees hit the edge of the bed and buckled, sending him sprawling to the mattress.

"No," Loki snapped, beginning to disrobe his brother. "If you will have me, then you will have me. But I would have you as I used to. It has been too long."

Thor did not fight him as he removed layer after layer, but he did not help either. When he was finally bared to Loki's eyes, every inch of tanned skin on display and Loki's gaze caught by the sight of unfamiliar scars rather than the familiar one of a fully hardened erection, he began to pull off his own clothes. He half expected Thor to stop him, to catch his hands and give him that terrible, sorrowful look. Thor did no such thing. He watched Loki until Loki was down to his trousers, and as Loki stripped himself of those too, Thor moved backwards more fully onto the bed, reaching for the bedside table and pulling out a vial.

"You did not expect me to return and yet you prepared for it nonetheless," Loki said, amused. Thor's cheeks pinkened, but he did not respond. His cock twitched against his belly as he pulled his knees up, exposing his hole as Loki crawled up onto the bed between his brother's legs.

"Have you missed me, brother?" he murmured as he took the vial from listless, calloused fingers. "Or have you only kept me at your side so you could have a warm body in your bed. Is that why you took to your Midgardian so quickly? Or were you just that eager to forget me."

"You abandoned and betrayed me, brother. I had no reason to believe that I would have have you again," Thor replied, voice tight with an old grief as his remaining eye slid away, depriving Loki of his brother's gaze.

Sharp anger resulted in the unkindly and quick press of two slick fingers into Thor's hole, making his brother wince. "Did you not?" he replied just as tightly, beginning to work Thor open with harsh thrusts. "Did you really think you were free of me? That I would not return to take back what was mine?"

Thor did not answer, did not deign to even look at him, and Loki shoved a third finger in, irritated. It made Thor grunt, but it did not make him return his eye to Loki's. Loki snarled but remained silent, finishing his preparations in silence. It was only when he pulled his fingers free and slicked up his cock, pressing the head to Thor's hole, that spoke again.

"I would have you look at me as I take you, brother. I do not you to mistake who it is that you're taking into your bed."

That single blue eye remained averted for a beat too long before flickering to Loki. "I could never forget… brother," Thor said quietly. He lifted his hands and hooked them behind his knees, pulling them up and holding himself open. "And you are mistaken if you think that I would ever let another take me as you have."

"Good," Loki said, and slammed into him.

He could not help but remain still as he became fully seated. Not for his brother's wide-eyed surprise, but because it had been years since he'd last felt this tight, hot channel wrapped around his cock. Thor was all heat and pressure inside, gripping him just as firmly as one of his brother's hugs. Loki could feel the twin beats of their hearts, pounding against one another. His arousal was a burning in his system, like Thor's lightning had filled him through their connection. Suddenly, Loki wanted nothing more to feel those sparks against his skin, like he used to in his youth, before Thor learned control, before they grew more intimate than mere brothers.

"Let me see your power," he said, settling in and laying his chest against Thor's. All that warm skin felt wonderful against his, the long familiar touch of what was his coming home. It felt like it had been an age since they had been pressed together so unclothed, and with the danger passed, Loki wanted to take his time as much as he knew he would not be able to.

Thor's gaze, glazed, cleared minutely after a slow blink, and then he wrapped his legs around Loki's waist, large hands hot and heavy settling against Loki's shoulder blades. "I'm surprised you have never asked before, brother." He said it without condemnation, and Loki blinked at surprise.

"You knew?" Thor was hardly the most observational man, except in battle, and though Loki had done nothing to hide his intent, he had not believed Thor had noticed. He'd never given an indication in the past and-

"Just because you succeeded did not mean I was unawares. My temper is no less susceptible to your manipulations just because I know the cause and the anticipated end result," Thor said, lips quirking, but not in mirth.

"Hm," was all Loki said, still recovering from his surprise. He shifted back onto his knees, the lock of Thor's ankles against the base of his spine preventing him from going too far. Thor's hands fell to the bed at his sides while Loki put his own to the insides of Thor's thighs, merely contenting himself with touching where so few had ever touched. Where only he was allowed to touch.

"Let me see," he said again as he pulled slowly out and pushed back in, craving the way Thor's body greedily swallowed him. "Let me feel it."

"As angry with you as I still am, I would not hurt you for your amusement," Thor said firmly, fingers going white-knuckled in the sheets.

"You will not hurt me. Despite all your flaws, control of your power has never been one of them, Thor," Loki said assuredly, keeping his pace leisurely. It had been so long since he'd felt his brother's touch in such a manner and he felt alive with it. Thor's eye flicked away for a moment before returning, and Loki knew he was close to getting what he wanted. Just one more push should do it. "Prove to me that you are as I believe you to be."

It was both an insult and a vote of confidence, and Thor's brow wrinkled at the double meaning. Still, he closed his eye and his body went lax below Loki's as his frown deepened. Loki continued his rhythmic thrusting as he waited, and he did not have to wait long.

It felt like a thunderstorm was brewing in the room, all of his fine hairs beginning to stand on end. He could feel the static gathering, growing stronger as Thor's body began to warm around and under him. It was an amazing sensation, the heat around his cock only growing hotter, engulfing him in fire. He nearly forgot about it a moment later when a miniature lightning bolt flickered across one pectoral, and then they were everywhere, dancing across Thor's naked skin as his brother opened a glowing eye. Loki set his palms to Thor's stomach and lightning drifted across his own paler skin. It was, needless to say, an electrifying feeling, and it ramped the arousal in his body beyond where he'd thought it capable.

"Brother," Loki growled, and snapped his hips forward roughly, unable to remain slow in his need as he set into an almost angry pace. Thor's mouth fell open and the light in his eye flickered as his back arched off the bed. "Brother," Loki growled again, fucking Thor hard as he ran his hands over every inch of exposed skin. The lightning, as predicted did not hurt him, but played over his fingers and up the sensitive insides of his wrists. The longer he touched, the more of them there were, like Thor was losing control of his ability to keep his power contained. Knowing his brother was falling apart on his cock was as fantastic a feeling as the lightning flitting up his arms.

The first touch of a fingertip to the wet tip of Thor's cock resulted in a little bolt of lightning forming between the end of Loki's finger and Thor's slit, and Thor finally made a sound, a long low moan emerging from between parted lips like it was dragged from his chest.

"That's it, brother, let yourself go," Loki encouraged unable to slow his pace. He couldn't stop touching Thor's cock, not when each time it resulted in another string of lightning between Loki's fingers and Thor's cock. It was like his very touch was inciting the sparks, and with each one, Thor's passage clenched down tight around Loki's cock and Thor himself writhed more and more intensely, as if he could barely handle the feeling of it all.

"Brother, I can't-" Thor gasped not long after, confirming Loki's theory.

"You can," Loki snapped back, increasing the speed of his hips. Release was already building in the base of his spine, like a thunderstorm ready to burst, but he wasn't quite there yet.

" _Please!_ " Thor begged, back clean off the bed and head tilted back, exposing a throat Loki had held a blade too more than once, and likely would again. But here, here in their bed, they were at a truce. The idea was tempting, to break that unspoken agreement to pause violence and arguments until they had found both found release, to hold his blade at Thor's throat as Loki fucked them, but if he did that, Loki could not be sure that it would not be the last time Thor would allow him to take him.

"A little longer, brother," Loki ground out. "Give me a little more."

Thor's head rolled back and forth, denying him, and Loki wrapped his hand full around Thor's cock. Thor cried out as he came, and though Loki had told him not to a moment earlier, because he needed just a little more before he himself was ready, with Thor's orgasm came an explosion of lightning from Thor's skin, crackling across Lok's and through the room, filling the air with it. Loki grunted at the feel of it, at the way it sent his skin aflame with pain and pleasure, and at the way Thor clenched down so tightly around him it was like he was trying to unman him. Still, it served its purpose, it rushed Loki right to the edge and pushed him over, and he spilled into his brother with a cry trapped behind his clenched teeth.

Loki slumped over his brother, twitching and orgasm seeming to renew with each lightning bolt that traveled across him. Thor's cock likewise pulsed in time between their bellies, smearing their skin with his release until Thor went limp and the lightning died away. It took an unusually long time for his heart to settle in the aftermath, for strength to return to his limbs so he could settle back on his haunches and pull out. When he did, his eyes were arrested at the sight of his own release beginning the slow trickle out of Thor's body. When Thor failed to react, his legs sliding from Loki without resistance, Loki reached forward and soundly slapped Thor across the face.

Thor came to with a startled shout, jerking upright and almost headbutting Loki before he curled in on himself and collapsed back to the bed with a groan.

"Loki," he said, voice strained.

Loki lifted one of Thor's legs to put it on the same side of him as the other before letting himself collapse at Thor's side. "Yes, brother?"

"We cannot do that again." Thor wasn't looking at him as he said it, a tension settling into his body.

Loki hummed and traced a finger under the new eyepatch so like and yet so unlike their father's. His touch left a streak of pre-cum against Thor's cheekbone, and he leaned forward to clean it off with his tongue. "We can, and we will," he corrected. "I am uninjured and I quite enjoyed it. You may be king now, but you are still mine and you will do what pleases me, as you have always done."

Thor's eye opened and fixed on him for a long time before he let it close on again. His head rolled away from Loki, and Loki gripped his jaw with only the tips of his fingers. "Or will you not strive to please your beloved brother, to bring him happiness?" He didn't let Thor answer immediately, delaying his answer with a demanding kiss. By the time he finally relinquished his brother's mouth, his cock was pounding with the need to get hard again but unable to just yet, and Thor was looking dazed once more. "Your answer, brother?" he prompted, fingers tightening to a degree that he knew it would hurt.

"We will do it again," Thor said quietly, wincing at the strength of Loki's hold but not attempting to break it.

"Good," Loki said, and took Thor's mouth again.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I am dead tired and I hope this is good but man… I'm really fucking tired. It's not even 23:00 but I got up hella early today and didn't get a lot of sleep ugh. To sleep now.
> 
> I hope we get a fucking Valkyries movie. I would kill to watch a bunch of warrior wives kicking ass and taking names.
> 
> Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Electrify-Me).


End file.
